Delicious Token
by MissNightTigress
Summary: Someone broke into Toni Stark's apartment and left her a gift, the same someone who managed to break out of Asgard. After a day of conferences and business exchanges, all Toni wants to do is have a relaxing bath while JARVIS traces her intruder. She's all out of rose petals, though. Luckily someone just gave her enough for one use...


Delicate feet tiptoed down the long charcoal-tiled corridor of Stark Tower. French manicured fingers yanked and pulled at fabric left and right. The first article to fall to the floor was a navy blazer. The next was the white tank top. Following that was the navy pencil skirt. All that was left on the genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist's body when she stepped into her master bathroom were her black lacy undergarments.

Sitting on the edge of the large black and silver square Jacuzzi-style bathtub, her fingers gripped the handle for the hot water, turning it on. After a few moments, she leaned over and tested it, turning on the cold to make it a warm bath rather than a scorcher. When she finally reached a temperature she deemed as acceptable, she reached for her jar of bath salts. The little rocks were a deep red and contained a heavy rose smell, perfect for a relaxing or romantic bath. Three handfuls were cast under the gushing water, falling into the tub and disintegrating. Soon enough, the water was a dark pink and the elegant room was pungent with the smell of a rose garden.

Her fingers reached back and unclasped the black lacy bra and she shimmied out of it, tossing it to the floor. The black bikini-cut panties were peeled off and disposed as well before she sat on the edge of the tub again. A shiver trailed from her rear up her back. The edge of the tub was rather chilly, especially against…rather sensitive places.

Chocolate eyes flicked over to three inches down the edge to the dark green long-stemmed fully-bloomed rose that had previously been perched on her granite countertop in her kitchen. It was supposed to be a token for all her unanswered questions, as the former Asgardian prince had stated in his note. _Not anymore, Reindeer Games_, she thought, plucking one of the outer petals off and placing it on the surface of the bath water. This process was repeated for the remaining 39 petals before she slid into the water, a deep relaxed sigh escaping her as she did so.

The bath was relaxing. JARVIS had dimmed the lights, the room was blanketed in the aroma of a florist's shop, and she had soft petals floating on the surface of her water for her viewing pleasure. Her teeth nibbled on her lower lip as she became a bit irritated. How she got the rose was still plaguing her. Not even seven days prior, her and Loki had a bit of a stand-off at the pizza shop. All of the sudden he was getting her gifts _and_ breaking into her home? It was rather disconcerting. What was more disconcerting was that she didn't have any way of knowing where he was so she could guard herself from further-

"Loki Laufeyson has been located, Miss," JARVIS's British voice broke through her thoughts.

Her body hopped a little in the water, causeing a minor splash. "Jesus, JAR. You scared the hell out of me. What do you mean he's been located? Was he found at an apartment complex or a store?"

"Neither, Miss. He was spotted at a news kiosk five blocks from the pizza parlor you both attended last week."

"Show me," she commanded.

A screen popped up in front of her, security footage from the streetlight the kiosk was perched under. Sure enough, she spotted the black locks she knew well. He stooped over, his fingers stretching for a publication. There was a female on the cover.

_ A rather familiar-looking female._

"JARVIS, zoom, enlarge and clear up any distortions. I want to see what he picked up."

The picture became three times larger and three times closer. She could clearly see the publication in the god's grasp.

It was the copy of Maxim she had posed for.

She felt her face grow red hot then and her heart began to race. He was looking at the cleaner version of Playboy…of _her_. He would see the barely-there clothing, sexy lingerie, bikinis, skin…all from _her_. Wherever he was with that copy, he was more than likely doing inexplicable things.

That thought inspired animalistic noises to emanate from her. "JARVIS?" she moaned.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Leave the bathroom. Close all access to this bathroom. It's my private time, after all."

"Of course, Miss. Sorry to intrude."

"Wait!" she called. "Can you…bring up a better picture maybe?"

"Of course, Miss."

After a moment or two, a new screen flicked on. It was a photo from around the time Loki was a prisoner being sent back to Asgard. He was beat up pretty badly from where Bruce had slammed him around on her concrete floors, and he was giving someone the evil eye. No doubt it was her. Of course it was her. She made that silver muzzle around his mouth…and she'd do it again.

She just hoped one day it would be under different circumstances.

Her head leaned against the back pad of the tub as she reached into a basket on the back. Digging underneath the pile of white washcloths, she found what she was looking for. Her fingers pulled out a clear anatomic device from the basket, a wicked smile on her lips.

Her legs spread apart instantly in the tub, her butt scooting down further. Gradually, her hand and the toy sunk into the dark pink water. The wet plastic brushed against her pelvic bones as she teased herself, whimpering softly. When she couldn't take anymore, she slid it inside her heat, another moan echoing through the spacious bathroom. Her fingers found the switch and flicked the device on, causing it to pulsate slowly inside her. Her hips bucked minimally in response, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Consider this a token for yours," she whispered.


End file.
